forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Drow
Drow Drow is the name of a species of Elf who were not only corrupted but completely embraced the Void Light after having been exposed to it almost completely. Some time after the Outer War had ended, the Elves had left themselves live among the worlds of the Light and Nature, keeping themselves exposed to the power of the Old Gods while completely shattering the few gates to the Elven worlds that were exposed to the strain of the Abyss, what is now known as the Void Light; this Void Light changed their very being and created a secondary set of beings which existed among the original ten worlds. These beings ended up becoming the Drow who were born. Bodies The bodies of the Drow look almost like those of the Elves, with a few minor differences between them. Drow appear as having either dark gray, jet black, light purples, or even bright gray blue skin colors. Their colors of eyes is varied, though they are back-lit by their own color, creating a bright glow which only appears to have a few minor back-lighting in the blacks of their eyes. This does not count with their sclera which always appear as a near ice or ocean blue color without a single glow behind them. Each of them has a a silver, white, black or sometimes gray hair, though they will constantly dye their hair in varying shades when they live outside of various world of darkness so that they fit in with others. Void Light All Elves feed off of some form of Light, these being the Mana which comes from different sources. It could range from the Mana from the sun to the Mana which sprouts from nature, in this case Drows were corrupted by the Void Light which shone from the Abyss during one final eruption of the abyss coming into being when the Elder Gods were devoured by it. This gave them host to Mana of the Abyss, the very essence of existential chaos. This means when they draw in or manipulate the Mana around them, in this case all forms of Mana it becomes corrupted, spreading out chaotically and wildly becoming physically destructive to objects that it touches. This is the essence of the Drow Mana, the Void Light. Society Drow societies come in two forms, firstly in the base society that all Elves live in or in solidarity which comes from being outcast by the other Elves as they were considered tainted and monsters by their own kind. The society is as follows, firstly is a group of Elders, usually the oldest and most powerful of their people. These Elders oversee the entirety of the people in the care of their city. From there, the Elders have personal groups of Drow, ranging from the Defenders who use their Mana abilities to defend the people, the Keepers trained in every form of ancient Magic and Mana manipulation that the Drow people have accumulated; adding on their own magical research. This is done by painstakingly writing every word into the muscle nodes responsible for the release of Aura and circulation of Mana, after that are the Hunters responsible for not only taking out distant threats to their people, but to hunt down monsters and food; this being rare as Drow are some of the only Elves that actually eat meat. When a Drow is old enough, like with any Elf; they are given a companion that they are spend the rest of their lives with. These companions usually being animals which are exposed to the same Light that the Eves are exposed to and thus become infused with it and able to use it's power much in the same way their Elven companion does. Prayers of the Void Light These are known as the Prayers of Chaos by the Elven People, the Prayers of Void Light are those which continually pull from the Mana of the Abyss, allowing for the Drow to use it's power as well as their own. Like all Elves, the Drow have the ability to manipulate all Mana round them without having to use any form of magic, needing only specific items. The Prayers of Void Light are the ritual which pulls Mana from around the Void, not only cleansing the Void of building up too much Mana and energy within itself but to continually empower themselves. The Prayers of Void Light are more than that but the very nature of the Void Light, born into their very beings. When a Drow manipulates or pulls their Mana, it causes the lines of Mana to build up before erupting and working as a sort of acidic fire which burns away slowly. Mana Wells Born within each and every Elf is an overly powerful Mana Well, they themselves being a source of Mana not unlike what one would see coming from nature itself. While in this case, it is the overly chaotic Void Light Mana Well, it is still something that people will be able to draw from as if they were any other source of Mana, meaning that they can be used to have Mana pulled from them as a sort of magic based battery. Though it should be noted that when a person uses this Mana Well, they take in the affects of Void Light, meaning every spell is very unstable and causes mass destruction from its use unless specially filtered and regulated, but even then is dangerous. Category:Fae